Tiff
by quintessentialy
Summary: In which Nino and Alya get into a fight over the possibility of Chat Noir and Ladybug being a real couple;; and when Adrien and Marinette get involved, chords are struck.
"No way."

" _Yes,_ way!"

"Please. Ladybug and Chat Noir were _made_ for each other. I mean, have you even _seen_ my blog? They are the perfect team. No one can get between them, and they're always there for each other. That's what a perfect relationship is all about." Alya replied to Nino, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. Marinette shrank down in her seat next to Alya and turned her attention to her textbook instead of the current quarrel.

Adrien slumped forward against his desk, pressing his forehead against his hand as he tried to focus on a math problem. With Alya and Nino fighting behind him about the statistics of Chat Noir and Ladybug being in an actual relationship, it was hard for him to focus on anything (especially math).

"So? Chat Noir has a girlfriend. I saw him standing near her once."

"Standing near her. You saw him standing near a random girl and that girl is automatically deemed his girlfriend?" Alya scoffed, and Nino nodded quickly, wide-eyed with excitement. "Nino, that's ridiculous!"

"I'm not kidding, dude! He had his hands on her and everything!" Nino replied, and Adrien and Marinette both sat up. Marinette turned toward Nino and Adrien did the same.

 _Does he have a girlfriend?_ Marinette thought, suddenly intrigued.

 _What the hell is Nino talking about?_ Adrien said, frowning at his friend.

"Doubt it." Alya replied, pursing her lips for a moment. "If Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't dating each other, they aren't dating anyone."

"Chat Noir is single." Adrien piped up, and Marinette turned toward him quickly. Adrien turned around in his seat and pressed his lips together for a moment, shrugging, "I – ran into him once. The topic came up."

"How does a topic like that just come up?" Alya asked, shaking her head slightly, "I refuse to believe it. Chat Noir is at least crazy in love with Ladybug – and vice versa! Unrequited love!"

"No!" Marinette gasped. When Nino, Adrien and Alya turned toward her, she clapped a hand over her mouth. She blushed as Adrien stared at her, eyebrows raising with curiosity, "I mean – I – I disagree!"

"And why is that?" Alya asked with genuine curiosity. Marinette relaxed slightly, though a glance at Adrien sent her nerves spiraling once again.

"I think that Ladybug – and Chat Noir are just really close friends. And that if anyone likes anyone, Chat Noir has a crush on Ladybug." Marinette squeaked, shrinking in her seat. Adrien chuckled slightly and shook his head, rolling his eyes and nudging Marinette with his pencil.

"I disagree with you, Marinette. I think Chat Noir is irresistible to Ladybug." He argued, "I mean – in some of the videos, have you seen the way she looks at him? She totally loves him."

"Pardon?" Marinette scoffed. At this point, Alya and Nino had completely left the conversation. They stared at Adrien and Marinette in awe – Alya took note to congratulate her friend later for her longest running conversation with Adrien without stutters that rendered her speechless, and Nino took note to text Alya that night and continue the argument.

"Ladybug definitely has a crush on Chat Noir. And vice versa. I agree with Alya – they're in love, they just don't know it yet." Adrien smiled slightly, and Alya nodded at him.

"Yep! So take that, Nino. Chat Noir doesn't have a secret girlfriend and if he _does_ , it's totally Ladybug."

"I still disagree." Marinette huffed, pressing her hands against her desk. "Chat Noir is a total dork!"

"What?" Adrien stared at her, "Chat Noir is like – totally cool! What's there not to like about him?"

"I never said he wasn't _likable_ , he's just – such a nerd. With all of his puns. And jokes." Marinette rambled, and Alya arched an eyebrow up at her. Marinette caught her puzzled expression and gasped, "Oh! Oh, yeah – I hear Chat Noir talking to her sometimes, when I'm near the fighting. He says puns. Cat puns. Super – um, yeah."

"Adrien, I think you're just biased because you totally have a crush on Ladybug." Nino pointed out, and Adrien's cheeks burned red. He caught Marinette's gaze and quickly looked away. Alya giggled and Marinette flushed, biting down on her lower lip.

"I mean, Ladybug is super cool." Marinette offered, "No need to be embarrassed."

"Unless that's the reason Chloe owns that Ladybug costume." Alya mumbled, and Marinette couldn't stop herself from giggling. Adrien even had to let himself chuckle at that.

"Adrien, have you ever met Ladybug?" Alya asked him after a moment. Adrien glanced back at them and paused, thinking.

"Once. She stopped my car. It was – I don't know. She's pretty cool, I guess."

"Dude, you've got at least three Ladybug posters in your room." Nino mumbled, and Adrien hit him with an eraser. Alya giggled at the two as they began to bicker, and Marinette nearly fainted in her seat.

If she didn't have a conscience, she'd approach Adrien as Ladybug and take advantage of his crush on her to get to him – but she knew that was a bad idea. That was creating a weird love triangle that she did _not_ want to mess with.

"You sure you don't have a crush on Chat Noir, Marinette?" Alya asked, grinning at her, "He's pretty cute."

"As if!" Marinette laughed, catching Adrien's slightly-hurt gaze, "I mean – he's – he reminds me – of – someone." She rambled, reaching for her water bottle. Adrien turned away. _Shoot!_

"Alright! Are you all ready to present?" The teacher asked suddenly, standing up from her desk. Adrien, Alya, Nino and Marinette all glanced at each other.

 _Shoot again_.


End file.
